


"Okay if I move?"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fanart, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"Okay if I move?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Woke Up Feeling Brand New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319323) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



  



End file.
